Attributes
]]'' Attributes or ratings are the statistics that measure the skills of a player. Attributes are usually measured on a scale from 0 to 100. List of attributes The following attributes are present from Madden NFL 15 onward:Fully Detailed Meaning of each Attribute! (Keep this Thread alive for others). muthead.com.Madden Attributes and Ratings Explained. e-athlete.com. Overall ratings *Overall Rating (OVR): Overall player rating. It is calculated by weighing certain attributes more heavily depending on the position of the player. For example, quarterback thr'sowing power is more important for a quarterback than a defensive end. In turn, a defensive end's throwing power does not affect the DE's overall rating. *Strength Rating (STR): Higher the strength, the better a player will block or a defender will shed blocks and more effectively use power moves. *Agility Rating (AGI): Determines how quick a player can “cut” or change directions. *Speed Rating (SPD): Fastest speed your player will run. *Acceleration Rating (ACC): Rate at which player will reach their fastest speed. *Stamina (STA): Determines how fast a player will get tired and need to be subbed out. The higher the stamina, the longer a player can stay in the game without getting tired. *Awareness (AWR): How quickly a player will react to his surroundings. With higher awareness ratings, blockers will set-up and react to blocking lanes better, wide receivers will look for the ball faster on routes, defenders will react to the ball faster in the air for zone and man coverage, while defensive lineman will react to run plays and slip screens faster. *Jumping (JMP): Determines how high a player can jump and catch a ball. *Injury (INJ): Determines how easily a player will be injured. A higher injury rating lessens the chance of a player getting hurt. *Toughness (TGH): How quickly a player can recover from an injury. A higher toughness rating allows players to recover more quickly and lessen the chance a player would be re-injured. Passing-specific ratings *Throw Power (THP): Determines the distance and speed a player can throw a ball. *Short Throw Accuracy (SAC): Determines throwing accuracy on passes below 20 yards. *Medium Throw Accuracy (MAC): Determines throwing accuracy on passes between 20 and 40 yards. *Deep Throw Accuracy (DAC): Determines throwing accuracy on passes over 40 yards. *Throw on the Run (RUN): Determines throwing accuracy on passes made when the player is outside the pocket. *Play Action (PAC): Determines how well a player can fake out a defender when running a play-action pass. Ball-carrier ratings *Trucking (TRK): Determines how well a player can run over and push defenders out of the way. *Elusiveness (ELU): Determines how well the runner can juke and use spin moves. Also improves the runners a'bility to break tackles. *Ball Carrier Vision (BCV): Determines how well a player can navigate in between blocks. Players will higher BCV will less likely get stuck running into the backs of their offensive line. *Stiff Arm (SFA): Determines how well a player will break a tackle using a stiff arm. *Spin Move (SPM): Determines the effectiveness of a player's spin move to change direction. *Juke Move (JKM): Determines the effectiveness of a player's juke move to sidestep a defender. *Carrying (CAR): Determines how well the player holds onto the ball. A low carrying rating will increase the chance a player fumbles. Receiving ratings *Catching (CTH): Determines how well a player can catch a ball in an open field. *Catch in traffic (CIT): Determines how well a player can catch a ball with a defender nearby. *Route Running (RTE): Determines how well a receiver can run routes. Players with higher RTE can create more separation with their defender on routes against man coverage. *Spectacular Catch (SPC): Determines how often a player will make a highlight reel type grab, such as a sideline catch or a one-handed catch. *Release (RLS): Determines how well a player will break away from the defender in man or press coverage. Defense ratings *Tackle (TAK): Determines how successful a player will be when he tackles a ball carrier. Players with low tackle ratings are more likely to be stiff-armed or trucked over. *Power Moves (PMV): How hard a player tackles. Higher PMV ratings make it more likely a defender will force a fumble or injure a player. *Finesse Moves (FMV): Determines the maximum time a player will take to perform a finesse move such as a swim or spin move. Higher FMV reduces this time. *Block Shedding (BSH): Determines how fast a defender will get free of a blocking offensive lineman to pursue a ball carrier. *Pursuit (PUR): Determines how fast a defender that's either unblocked or had shed a block to catch up to the ball carrier. *Play Recognition (PRC): Determines how well a player reacts to a run or pass play. Players with low PRC are more likely to be faked out on play-action. *Man coverage (MCV): How well a defender will cover a player in man to man coverage. *Zone coverage (ZCV): How well a defender will cover a zone when zone coverage is called. *Press (PRS): Determines how well a defender will press a receiver near the line of scrimmage at the start of a play. High PRS will cause receivers to have a longer delay at the start of their route. *Hit Power (HTP): Determines how hard a defender will hit a ball carrier and how successful the defender will be at forcing a fumble. Blocking ratings *Pass Block (PBK): How well a blocker hold their block on a pass play when the quarterback is in the pocket. *Run Block (RBK): How well a blocker hold their block on a run play. A higher RBK can open lanes for the ball carrier. *Impact Block (IBL): Determines the ability of the blocker to pancake or knock the defender to the ground when making a block in the open field Kicking ratings *Kick Power (KPW): The distance a player can kick a ball. *Kick Accuracy (KAC): How accurate a player can kick a ball. *Kick Return (RET): Returners with high RET are less likely to botch a catch during a kickoff or punt. References Category:Gameplay